


Jinkies!

by draculard



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Poetry (you've been warned), F/F, Icy Hot Lube, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, edible glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: In one way, at least, Velma is more confident than Daphne.She knows how to make a woman cum.





	Jinkies!

In one way, at least, Velma’s more confident than Daphne is:   
She knows how to make a woman cum.   
She has talented fingers and talented hips,   
And most importantly, a talented tongue. 

She’s well-versed in strap-ons and icy-hot lubes;   
When it comes down to cum, she’s got all the right moves.   
A warm, wet tongue plus edible glitter is   
The equation for stimulating Daphne’s clitoris.

But Daphne learns fast; she’s never been dumb   
There’s one easy trick to get Velma to cum   
She puts two fingers in and then uses her pinky   
To massage the clit until Velma cries, “Jinkies!”


End file.
